


Blood Red Ice | Reed900 - Dark Fic

by Smitherin7



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - Dark, Canon-Typical Violence, Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900 are Siblings, Gavin Reed Needs a Hug, Gavin Reed-centric, Hank Anderson Swears, Hank and Connor work under Nines, Harassment, Human Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Human Upgraded Connor | RK900, Hurt Gavin Reed, Kidnapping, M/M, Nines runs a group of Red Ice dealers, Physical Abuse, Possessive Upgraded Connor | RK900, Rating May Change, Red Ice (Detroit: Become Human), Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name, Warnings May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 07:14:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30001221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smitherin7/pseuds/Smitherin7
Summary: Knocked unconcious after a stakeout, Gavin finds himself trapped with the group of Red Ice dealers that the DPD had been trying to take down for months.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Kudos: 19





	Blood Red Ice | Reed900 - Dark Fic

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first kinda attempt at a darkfic
> 
> Next chapter will probably be longer, don't worry, all will be clarified as it goes on.

Gavin groaned as he felt a pounding in his head, pulsing painfully through his crown and temples. Fresh blood dripped from his nose down his lips before falling onto what Gavin could only assume to be a concrete floor.

“You awake, princess?” A low voice asked with a slight chuckle, a large hand grabbed his shoulder tightly. What had he been doing before this? 

Gavin grunted and attempted to pull his arms from behind him to no avail, they had tied ropes around his wrists tightly enough that he was sure by struggling he’d tear his skin. With a quick shift of his legs, he felt bonds around his ankles and his knees.

“You best not be ignoring me, sweetheart.” The hand left his shoulder and smacked the back of his head harshly, causing a pained hiss to escape through Gavin’s teeth. The raspy laugh that echoed through the room made Gavin want to beat him to a bloody pulp.

“Why’re you so quiet, Princess?” Finally, Gavin attempted to open his eyes, he was surprised to find that he wasn’t blindfolded; still, his vision was skewed from a swollen eye. 

“Ph-Phck you...” Gavin wasn’t one to lie down and die, he talked back to anyone and didn’t usually care for consequences. He felt a fist crash against his jaw, knocking a few of his teeth loose, one of them broke. He spit the blood gathering quickly in his mouth to the floor, listening to the bit of tooth hit the concrete.

“Don’t be like that, Princess. You should feel lucky, usually we just kill the cops that come ‘round here.” The man knelt down in front of him to look him in the eyes, Gavin glared back at him.

“Phckin’ kill me then.” Gavin spit in the man’s face, mixing the blood that was still flowing from his gums and saliva, causing the man to immediately backhand him. He had been slapped many times in his life, starting more in his twenties, he relished in that familiar stinging sensation.

“My boss wants you alive, he thinks you’re cute.” The hand gripped at his jaw, dragging his thumb along Gavin’s bottom lip. The urge to bite was prominent but he clenched his jaw to stop himself. As badly as he wanted to fight back, even if he wasn’t bound, the man was at least a few inches taller than him and had a much larger build.

“Hank, Rich needs us.” A voice shouted from across the space, echoing against the seemingly blank walls. The man, apparently named Hank, let go of his jaw and stood up from his knelt down position. 

“Comin’, Con. Stay here, Princess.” The large hand patted the top of his head like Gavin would do with his cats, causing him to thrash his body about in protest. His wrists burned from the fresh burned up tissue.

“Phckphckphckphckphck!” He listened to a door clang shut, dying down into silence. He inhaled heavily and closed his eyes, feeling a slight throb in his swollen eye, and exhaled calmly.

“Okay... You’re a professional, you can get out of this...”


End file.
